I Wanna Get As Good As You're Gettin'
by I'mtheAlphahearmeRoar
Summary: The one where Stiles gets nipple piercings too, and he and Derek have smutty first time sex. Sequel to 'Derek Has A WHAT'


_**This is a sequel-ish fic to 'Derek Has A WHAT?' where... Stiles gets nipple piercings too! And he and Derek have 'first time' sex ;)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_So_, ever since the awesome thing-y with Derek that _lovely _Saturday morning (Stiles like to call it sex… but then, it was only giving a handjob and receiving head. So yeah. He's not sure if that counts as sex, but whatever. He's workin' on it), Stiles has been thinking on the subject of getting himself one (or two. Who knows, really) of those shiny silver miracles known as 'nipple piercings.'

I mean, did you _see _Derek's face when he'd tugged on it?

…_right_. No, you didn't. 'Cause you weren't there.

But yeah. That face? _Totally _blissed-out looking.

Stiles wanted to feel that, himself. He wants to know what it feels like to have someone pressing down on his nipple piercing, tugging it, _licking it_; he wants to _feel _that spark or jolt of pleasure shoot down his spine. He _wants _to know that feeling, and he wants to know _sooner _rather than later.

So that is why Stiles Stilinski is laying spread eagle on Derek Hale's bed at the ass-crack of night-fall (not dawn 'cause he just so happens to _like_sleeping in; who _doesn't_?).

Derek's not at home yet (seriously, how would Stiles have even _got_ _in _if Derek were there? Yeah. He _wouldn't _have). He's basically waiting here for the Alpha to show up, flicking absent-mindedly at his nipple bars ('cause he got those instead of rings; they looked cooler) through his shirt (the ones that he'd only gotten _just today_, and _boy had it fucking hurt_. Getting a piece of metal threaded, _and_ pulled, through your nipples? Yeah. _Owch_. Not fun. _At all_. I mean, his nipples are _sensitive_. Like _really _sensitive. So having that hard piece of metal impaled through? _FUCK_. He can remember his past self's yelp of pain _all too_ _clearly_).

Stiles is about to check his phone (he'd texted Derek a few minutes ago telling him to _get your ass home, sourwolf. I got a surprise for you_), when he hears the familiar engine of the Camaro pull up outside. He quickly rearranges his body on the bed into a much more 'sexy posture' (which he's _spread eagle_, remember. So him getting into a sexier posture? Yep, it takes true talent), just as he hears footsteps getting closer to the bedroom door.

The bedroom door flies open suddenly, and Stiles is faced with a very surprised Derek Hale; the Alpha's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline when he catches sight of the boy _spread eagle on his bed_, and he blinks for a minute before frowning. "I got your text. What are you doing here?"

_Of _course_ he has to ask that_, Stiles thinks. He makes a happy contented sigh, pushing his limbs out further and stretching like a cat before rubbing his face into Derek's sheets. "Lying here; was waiting for you," he purrs.

"Yeah, I get that," Derek bites back sarcastically. "What for?"

"Cause, like I said," Stiles twists his body so he can get his shirt off, throwing the piece of clothing at Derek who catches it in his hand before it hits him in the face, "I have _a surprise for you_."

Derek scowls at the shirt in his hand like it had personally offended him before he drops it to the floor; he's about to tell Stiles to _get out and go home because I'm tired and want to sleep and don't have time for this_ when…

"You like?" Stiles runs a finger along the metal bar going through his nipple, gasping softly when the sensitive flesh hardens under his touch. "I got 'em today; thought we could have more in common, y'know? Plus, I told you I was gonna get one… and well, I guess that idea flew itself out of the window." He winks slyly.

Derek stares, mouth slightly agape, at Stiles' broad naked chest. Stiles has both his nipples pierced, _not just one_, and they're both silver bars, _not_rings like the one he has; they make Stiles' nipples look even more perkier than they usually are. Derek's so stunned that he can't come up with any words to say.

Stiles smirks at the absolute awed look on Derek's face. "Speechless?" He tugs on the other piercing, arching his back and tilting his head up towards the ceiling, mouth parted. "Well I'm not gonna say that you being silent is a bad thing, 'cause it just means you can focus all your attention on touching me and," he moves his other hand to stroke the bulge in his pants, panting slightly, "getting me to cum."

Derek doesn't pace himself, so he's not exactly sure how long it takes him to get his body on top of Stiles'; his estimate is less than a second. He's got both of Stiles' arms above his head and he holds them there as he bends his head to lick a stripe up the middle of the boy's chest, from belly button to breastbone. The small, soft gasp he receives in return urges him on and he feels along one of the metal bars in his fingers, before pressing it down against the nipple it's hooked through.

"_Óh_ – Oh god, that's… that feels _awesome_," Stiles moans, "do that again."

Derek presses his thumb down on the bar again, this time holding it there. "Like that?"

Stiles nods jerkily. "_Yesssssss _just like that," he groans, pulling Derek's head down so he can kiss him, fingers curling in black locks. Derek tugs his other piercing while his thumb is still pressed down on the other; Stiles' mouth falls open on a silent, muffled gasp which gives the Alpha enough time to sneak his tongue in, taking the kiss to the next level. In that time Stiles gets his hands under Derek's shirt, fingers searching out the thing that makes the Alpha lose control; when he finds it he rolls it around in-between his fingers, pressing it down.

His plan _works_.

Derek pulls away from his lips, bowing his head to draw in a breath that's all kinds of shallow. Stiles smirks and starts rubbing the silver metal with the pad of his thumb, massaging it. The noise this time is a small grunt, which in Derek language means _keep going_. So Stiles does just that. He finally manages to pull Derek's shirt off (well, halfway off), and it's enough to show the full expanse of strong, hard muscle that makes his mouth water. He leans forward, licking with his tongue across the Alpha's abs, biting down when the muscles quiver and form enough bulk that he can sink his teeth into.

"_Ngh_," Derek grunts; it's another one of his _keep going don't stop _signals and Stiles heeds by it without so much as a pause. He yanks Derek's shirt up more until the material is bunched up at the Alpha's neck, mouth moving up, up, up and _up_ until he latches onto the nipple ring with all teeth, pulling at it and making the nipple stretch. He knows that pain-play is something that Derek likes sometimes. He's a _werewolf_, after all. The response he gets is a stammered "_Stiles_," and a pair of hips grinding down onto his own.

"God, too many _clothes_," he mutters, grabbing the hem of Derek's shirt and pulling the material off and over the Alpha's head, chucking it to the side. With nothing covering the Alpha's chest, Stiles moves up to Derek's neck instead, nipping and sucking trying to suck a hickie that _won't _just fade away. Of course werewolf metabolism makes that _impossible_, so Stiles starts basically having a mini eat-out at the wolf's neck, making hickie after hickie and then watching the red welts disappear before repeating the process all over again. Derek's reaction is to lean down with arms bracketing Stiles' head, flattening his body against Stiles' own before rocking his hips forward steadily.

Stiles scrabbles his hands down to Derek's jeans, fiddling with the zipper with one and using the other to hastily pull them down the Alpha's legs. They get down to mid-thigh before Derek lifts up his lower-body, supporting his weight with his forearms (like _wow_, Stiles need to learn how to do that), so that Stiles can remove the jeans completely. When the jeans are off Stiles can see just how hard Derek is. The bulge in the Alpha's boxers is _huge_ and there's already a dark wet stain from where his dick is leaking pre-come.

"Fuck, _dude_ you're like," he moves forward, leaning down so his face is right next to the Alpha's clad covered cock, mouthing at the wet set spot where the head's leaking, "_so hot_." He can taste the indistinct salty, yet sweet taste of Derek's come and it's just _awesome_; especially when Derek bites back a stifled moan, hips twitching.

"Pants," he growls, "Stiles, take your pants _off_."

"Wh—_Oh_." Stiles realizes he's still got his jeans on, and apparently his dick does too because he can _feel it_ pressing insistently at the zipper. He lets his tongue lave across the bulge in Derek's pants again, giving him something to focus on, while he quickly wrestles his own jeans off his hips. It takes a bit, but eventually he succeeds and he clicks his tongue in joy (the resulting moan from Derek just makes it even better).

As soon as his pants are off Derek's already pushing him into the mattress, mouth slotting against his own in perfect tandem to the hands that are brushing up his sides. He gasps when Derek's fingers grip his hipbones, pulling their lower bodies together so they can rut against each other. The press of Derek's cock against his own sparks a hot rush of something deep inside him, and he finds himself wrapping his legs around the Alpha's waist, getting their bodies closer together for more friction so he can grind up harder.

"Der—Derek, _ah_, if I'm not, _shit_, completely naked soon I'm gonna _explode_," he pants. The response is immediate and there's firm, calloused hands freeing him of his boxers. "You, _fuck_, you too," he adds as Derek presses his hips up against him again. He hears Derek huff in annoyance but just like he'd commanded, soon there's another pair of boxers flying across the room.

"Okay, no more clothes," Derek says airily and Stiles bites back a laugh at the frown the Alpha's wearing on his face. It suits him _so _much, it's uncanny. Stiles just wants to pinch his cheeks and coo at the furrow in his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can _see _that," he teases, nibbling lightly at Derek's neck, "which means, _now _we can get to fun stuff." He sucks another hickie into the Alpha's skin, sadly watching it fade away. "Though, it'd be _way _cooler if your super werewolf healing abilities backed it down a notch," he grumbles.

Derek chuckles. "I can get it to heal slower, if that's what you want."

Stiles' eyes widen and he grins. "Yeah? You can do that?"

"Mm," Derek nods, "my healing abilities can be controlled. Not completely, but I can hold off the process for a short period of time if I want."

"Well then, I suggest you do that," he smirks, biting hard on Derek's neck, right over the known sensitive spot that's under the Alpha's jawline, "because you're going to want to keep these for a while."

Derek groans, a low and throaty sound, before he's rolling their bodies over so that Stiles is on top and sitting on his hips; then, in a rough whisper he says, "I want you to ride me."

Stiles thinks he deserves infinite cookie points for not fainting dramatically at those words… he swoons _absolutely_ manly instead. "I – um, o-okay?" he manages weakly.

"Everything you need is in that draw there," Derek says, like since Stiles being flustered is such a normal occurrence it doesn't need to be paid any attention, jerking his head slightly to the left over to where the bedside table is.

Stiles gulps, nods, and (with flailing limbs, since when does he _ever _do anything without flailing?) reaches over to open the draw and take out a bottle of lube. No condoms. But, Stiles understands. Derek being a werewolf and all; he won't catch anything. He closes the draw, about to move back, when he feels himself slowly slipping off the bed. He yelps, legs getting tangled in the sheets and he's sure he's going to fall out of bed when there's suddenly a hand gripping him firmly by the arm and hauling him back just in the nick of time.

"Careful. We don't want to break anything just yet," Derek admonishes softly making Stiles blush.

"Heh, yeah. Sorry." He pops the lid off the lube, about to 'get to work' when Derek stops him by taking it off him. He splutters. "_Dude_!"

"Sorry," Derek says sheepishly, "is it okay if I do the honours?"

Again, _serious _cookie points are in order for Stiles Stilinski. "Uh… um, yeah, sure. Go right ahe—_eeaahhh_." Yep, and now they're gone.

Derek's already pressed a lube slicked finger into him, breaching inner muscles that flutter helplessly against the intrusion of something they can't take. It's painful, oh so very painful, and Stiles bites on his tongue to stop from crying out. He fails a bit at that ('course he does), and ends up letting out a small whimper. Instantly Derek shushes him quietly and with pad of his finger, rubs around in small circles, trying to get him to loosen up without hurting him too much. It helps a little but there's still that burning sensation as Derek adds another finger, stretching him out.

"_Fuck_," he curses, "_shit _that hurts."

"It'll get better," Derek assures gently, crooking his fingers then nudging them against the walls of muscle that's built up around them. True to Derek's words, it _does _start to feel better. Eventually. For a while it still motherfucking _hurts _while Derek scissors and crooks his fingers deeper, trying to open him up. But then – _then _Derek's finger hits _something _that just makes all the pain worthwhile.

"Ohmygod_holyfuck_… what… was… _that_," he gasps, panting, as every fine molecule in his body stands on end in pleasure.

"What, that?" Derek presses his finger on _it _again and there's sparks of ohholy_godfuck_thisfeelsgood shooting through his whole body.

"Yes, ohmy_fuck_shit, _that_!" he moans, hips bucking forward. Derek just smirks, rubbing the pads of both fingers against the small nub. Everything is just starting to black out for Stiles, but in a very _very _good way.

"It's your prostate," and then Derek's fucking _abusing it_ with his fingers, "it's a sweet spot. We all have one. Though it seems like yours is a little more sensitive than normal." He smiles with all teeth and _fuck_, Stiles wants to die from that smile and this feeling.

"Ahhhfucking_god_," he groans, hips jerking as he tilts his head back to gasp very _unmanly_.

"Think you're ready to go yet?" Derek teases, crooking and then pressing _again_ like he could do this all fucking day. _Probably could_, Stiles thinks in bitter sweet irony.

"Yesyesyes_yesyes_, a _billion_ times yes!" he sobs, choking on a cry when Derek slips his fingers out and lines the head of his dick up to his entrance, smearing pre-come against his hole. "God, _Derek_, just put it _in_. I'm ready!"

"You sure? I'm pretty big. Compared to my two fingers, this is going to be a big stretch," Derek warns.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "_Yes_, I'm sure. Dude, I've got this far, what makes you think I'm gonna end it before I even get to the best part?"

Derek gives him a firm, scolding glare before he sighs. "Alright," he says, "but you have to tell me if I'm hurting you, okay?"

"Okay, okay! Just hurry up!" Stiles lifts his hips up, eagerly impatient.

Derek gives him a 'You really are an idiot' look, before he's pushing in slowly.

Derek was right when he'd said that it would be a big stretch. _Fuck_, just the head feels like there's a whole _dick _inside him. It burns, stretching him out further and further, and his thighs are trembling from the energy of holding himself up so Derek can slip in. He can't help but whimper when his legs give way and he sinks all the way down on the Alpha's cock. He feels sofuckingfull_god _and his muscles are fluttering, adapting to the intrusion at their own pace.

"You okay?" Derek asks, but it sounds raspy and breathless, more like a grunt, as his jaw ticks and eyebrows furrow. Stiles can feel his dick twitching inside him.

"Y-Yeah, just – just gimme a minute." He twists his hips, wincing when the head prods determinedly inside him, scraping over sensitive muscles. He sits there for a few minutes and when he's sure he's adjusted enough, he shifts his hips. Pleasantly, there's no pain. "Okay, yeah, I'm good. Could I maybe, start slowly? Just for now," he asks.

"Of course," Derek says smoothly, nodding. Stiles swallows, remembering what he'd seen while watching porn, how the guy steadied his hands on his partner's chest before pushing up. He closes his eyes, doing just that, and when he drops back down he can't help but gasp, eyes flying open and hips jerking as Derek's cock scrapes something inside him, the same _thing_ from before, the… prostate?

"Fuck_, Stiles_, already?" Derek groans. Stiles is about to apologize for ruining the experience (is finding the prostate this soon ruining the experience?) but all words die on his tongue when he sees the _look _on the Alpha's face. "How did you-" he breaks off on another groan when Stiles pushes up, then drops down again.

"Um, _ah_oh_fuck_, I have… _no_ idea, dude. _Oh_, maybe it's, _fuck_, born technique?" he moans. Derek raises an eyebrow in an amused way. "_Shit_, don't do that, s'distracting," Stiles gasps. Derek just shrugs his shoulders saying, "Sorry," like _such_ a fuckin' innocent, smirking smugly. He groans though, and closes his eyes as his head falls back against the pillow, chest heaving when Stiles gets into it more, lifting up and dropping down in quick succession.

"_God_, fuck, Stiles I thought you wanted to take it _slow_," he growls. Stiles just grinned, arching his back and panting with abandon, moving up and down, pace hastening, on the Alpha's cock. When Derek grips his hips, guiding his movements, everything just feels mind blowingly _perfect_. The guy has fuckin' _finesse_, okay?

"Ha, s-since when do you know me to, _ahhhh_, take things slow?" he says with bated breath. Derek seems to take that as a justified answer because the next thing Stiles knows, Derek's hips start thrusting up into him with reckless abandon, the length of his cock so fulfilling that the strings of moans and obscenities that leave his lips are just _not enough_ to suit the totally fucking _awesome _in this moment.

"D-D—Der, could, _fuckfuckfuck_, could y-" he gasps, groans high whiningly, when Derek seems to understand. The Alpha wraps a hand around his cock, grip firm and tight as each tug draws him ever so closer to the pure bliss of release.

Derek's faring pretty much the same way as him, if the deep grunts and shallow husky moans that escape his mouth are giving any hints. His eyes are glazed, taken over with lust and something else that Stiles can't quite fathom but _fuck_, it's hot. When he lifts again, about to drop down, Derek's gripping his hips tightly, panting breathlessly.

"I'm not gonna last much longer," he says, voice high and shaken, "so if you want this to go out in a bang, I suggest you start on that soon."

Stiles was… Stiles was _not _expecting that. He thought that _he'd _be the one holding up the white flag and surrendering first, but apparently the tables have turned in a _very _interesting way.

"Yeah?" he grins, "you want me to do that? Finish it off with a big _BOOM_!"

Derek chuckles, but it's weak and breathless. "Yeah, go right ahead."

Oh. Well, now.

"Oki dokie, sourwolf. One dynamitic sexy times orgasm finale comin' _riiiiight_ up!"

Stiles finds it _super _overly adorable when he gets Derek to choke on a half laugh and half moan when he slams down, moving his hips in a full circled twist that gets the Alpha's cock deeper, rubbing over his prostate in a hot drag of delicious tingles and sparks that leave his muscles clenching tightly, squeezing around the throbbing member inside him.

"_Stiles_," Derek growls, "m'close."

"Not a problem _at all_," he groaned, "cause me too."

"Still, _ahh_, got th-that big finish planned?" Derek teased, voice rough and syllables stammered.

Stiles doesn't answer that with a 'proper' answer per se. His reply is to lift himself fully off of Derek's cock, before full on slamming back down, harder than last time with enough force to have all the air in his lungs expelled in a high, keening moan. Understanding that this is _it_, the big finish, Derek's hips snap up wildly, all control lost. The Alpha's dick totally _obliterates _his prostate with each thrust, scraping over it countless times before everything finally just _stops_… and then the loudest, dirtiest most sexiest mewl of all time resonates from Derek's chest, and there's come pulsing inside him, filling him up as the Alpha below him gasps and shudders.

And that's _it_ for him too.

He comes with a choked cry, hips jerking and dick spasming as come splatters in thick white ropes over Derek's chest.

It takes a few minutes for either of them to be able to speak, but when the time comes it's Stiles who does first.

"Sooooo, I'm guessing me getting the nipple piercings was a _good _idea?"

Stiles feels giddy when Derek just snorts, pulling him close and laughing, "No, it was an _awesome _idea."

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know in a review if you feel like it :)_**


End file.
